Ghost Files: Funeral
---- Main Cabin - IND Saviour's Haste - :The main cabin is finely sculpted from reinforced plastics and trimmed with insets of ebony and mohagany. Twenty four coach passengers, twelve portside and twelve starboard, can be comfortably berthed in each tall leather padded seat, each placement outfitted with a minimonitor, commlink and dataport. At the bow, near the forward corridor, is a tall storage locker and emergency aid station. The central aisle leads aft, where a service niche houses a small galley and wet bar. Opposite the galley is the executive transport's hygiene unit. Light sifts down from linear fixtures hidden above the overhead cabinets and each seat has a private reading light. :A hatchway leads forward, while beyond the service niche is a second hatch leading further aft. Wed Jan 03 17:23:21 3007 Alandra nods understanding, "Wrapped in leaves? Fed mushrooms?" She asks trying not to laugh. Gennadiy shakes his head. "Cannot imagine losing curiosity - as whole race." He shrugs. "Would call it sad thing, but have no right." He is settled comfortably in a chair across from Ruin, as Alandra stews tea in the galley. "Are those that say Ungstir are insane for living on Rock, or Lunites are crazy to try New Luna." Ruin and Gennadiy are seated in some of the chairs; Alandra is at the galley, making - what else? - tea. "Well, when curiosity fills your skies with flares and kills all your shiny toys," shrugs Ruin. "But yeah, I think it's a little sad that most of them have lost the basics. The Striders are really, really quick to pick things up, though. And honestly, Vollistans don't *need* much technology - not with the way their psionics fills in the gaps." Volouscheur walks into the main cabin, wearing a dark blue robe embroidered with glyphs. She offers a feeling of greeting to everyone, catching Ruin's statement. She smiles faintly, ~Iast would probably agree with you on that...in fact, I can't think of many Vollistans who wouldn't - myself included.~ Alandra nods greeting to Volouscheur. Taking her tea cup in her hands she goes to one of the bunks and sits on the end of it. After taking a thoughtful sip she says, "I'm still getting used to being away from Sivad. I forget that not everybody has biotechnology and genetic engineering. Although, I don't think we have it out of any sense of needing it, but more a sense of can we do it." Gennadiy leans forward then, offering a wave of greeting to Volousheur - but just, well, listens. Ruin shrugs, and tilts his head back. "Anybody can ask you about Vollista and Vollistans, right?" he asks Scheur. "Alandra had a question about Vollistan customs earlier that I couldn't answer." Gennadiy stands then, stretching, and looks up to Alandra. "Mm. Am rethinking tea - but will not let go to waste. Let steep, and will drink later, da?" He limps towards the port door, looking thoughtful. "Am going to go see about view - and locker. Is good meeting you, Doktor." Gennadiy punches in a keypad code and exits aft. Volouscheur blinks at Ruin and then nods, ~Of course. Some things I might not be able to explain clearly, though; I'm still pretty young, after all, and I don't know everything." "I was simply telling Ruin that I looked around Vollista a bit, but I don't know the etiquette. What protocalls and formaities exist...how am I expected to act?" asks Alandra. Volouscheur blinks at Alandra quietly, ~Politely?~ She shrugs slightly, ~We do have formalities...but most of it, humans aren't expected to follow. But we'll understand if you're at least trying to be polite.~ Alandra blinks and looks confused, "Well, of course polite," she says, "but, I mean..." she trails off at a loss for words. (A short while later...) Rathenhope enters from the forward corridor. Volouscheur is sitting on one of the bunks, Nait-in-a-box at her feet. She's sketching in a notebook, aura green-blue. She's wearing a dark blue robe with glyphs on it and seems to be waiting for something. Ruin is in one of the chairs, his PDA keyboard across his lap, working on a program. Rathenhope pokes his head in through the door, a slightly sheepish look on his face. He nods and waves to both Ruin and Scheur as he spots them, and enters the room fully. Volouscheur offers a feeling of greeting to Rath as he enters, ~'Light, Rath.~ She looks up from her sketchbook, smiling at him. Ruin glances up, offering Rath a wave. "Hey," he calls. "Doing better?" Rathenhope smiles at Scheur and then shrugs at Ruin. "I... guess," he nods. "Leodh's not still mad at me, is he?" Ruin blinks. "What, about the rock?" he asks. "No. You missed his first shot breezing right past some poor attendant's ear." Volouscheur blinks as well, aura tinting apricot. She offers a feeling of confusion/curiosity. "Oh.... good," chuckles Rathenhope. "I nearly hit Leodhais with a rock, threw it in totally the wrong direction," he explains to Scheur as he finds his way towards a seat between Ruin and Scheur. "Can't really be mad at a teddybear like me for long anyway." "We were practicing throwing," Ruin explains. "I set up a few piles of rocks, the idea was to use an underhanded toss to hit the pile." He looks a bit sheepish. "We didn't hurt anyone, but that's mostly because Vollistans have very good reflexes. We really need more practice." Volouscheur nods and rubs at the back of her neck quietly. ~Probably best to practice somewhere that won't get a lot of traffic,~ she suggests. ~That way you don't come close to hitting anyone next time.~ "Cargo bay?" suggests Rathenhope questioningly. "Though perhaps without the rocks, something else. Balls?" "There isn't much traffic *here*," Ruin points out. "Just us. I think they came out to see what game we were playing, is all." He makes a face at Rath. "Iast has his hydroponics stuff down there," he says. "And anyway, not enough room even so." Volouscheur nods to Rath, ~If you mess with Iast's hydroponics - especially the tanks he's using for growing his flowers - you'll probably end up thinking you're a potato for the rest of your life.~ "Good point," says Rathenhope dryly to the two of them. "Though there are times when I wish I /did/ think I was a potato." "The difference between you and a potato is you'll get over it," Ruin says dryly. "And we moderated our throws pretty quick - one good hard miss and a lot of caution after." Volouscheur smiles faintly, aura tangerine. ~Yeah. Most suggestions don't last very long.~ A shrug, and she asks quietly, ~If you're both ready, the priest and everything else is ready for the funeral.~ "Well... I only had one throw," points out Rathenhope with a grin. He sobers up quickly when Scheur mentions the funeral. "Ah... funeral. Yes." "...When Alandra's ready," says Ruin quietly. "I think it would be good for her to see this. Will Gena make it, do you think?" Gennadiy enters from the aft hatchway. Volouscheur nods quietly and shrugs, ~I'm not sure if Gena will make it. But...I do kind of want to get Nait interred before he's decomposed completely. It's gonna be bad enough as it is, I think. We can tell her the pleasant parts, afterwards, and she can still come to the Rememberance.~ To Ruin: Scheur murmurs, ~The pleasant parts being the bits that don't include how bad the remains look.~ Rathenhope's sitting down between Ruin and Scheur. The former is on a chair, the latter on a bunk. Rath says nothing, just listening quietly. Ruin nods, starting to put his keyboard and PDA away. "Same goes for Leodh," he says. "Will your other relatives be present?" Volouscheur shrugs, ~At the Rememberance, yes. But...most of them don't remember him personally. So it'll only be my mother and a couple of my other uncles and aunts there.~ Gennadiy limps his way in from the aft section of the ship, absently pulling on that battered jacket of his.. and, frankly, yawning widely. The room, and, by default its occupants, gets a wry grin, though he doesn't interrupt the conversation. Instead, he just stumps through (doing his best to avoid stepping on Rath) on his way to the galley. Rathenhope would rather not be stepped on, but it's unlikely since he's sitting on a chair anyway. He raises a hand in greeting, but says nothing further to anyone. Ruin looks around at the others, and seeing nobody piping up with anything, says, "Okay, what do you need us to do for this to be right?" Volouscheur picks up the cooler containing Nait's remains, standing quietly. ~If you could ask whichever Pair you believe in to look kindly on him when he's judged, it would help. Other than that...whatever would be appropriate at a funeral among your own people will do.~ A pause, ~You'll be given mourning clothes, though. We prefer not to wear everyday clothes around the dead - the Pair frown on it.~ Gennadiy stops at the Galley, quirking a brow, and glancing between Ruin, Rath, and 'scheur. Rathenhope nods solemnly. "I was going to say... I don't have occasional clothes." He watches Scheur, listening carefully. Ruin sighs. "Neither do I," he says. "As to customs...I have my own, as neither of my parents got one and they wouldn't have agreed on what to do in any case." Alandra comes into the main cabin and looks around at everybody, "Good evening," she says nodding her head. Volouscheur smiles faintly at Rath and then nods to Ruin. Alandra gets a feeling of greeting, ~We're about to head over to Radiance, to the family burial-caves there.~ She looks over to Gena, asking, ~Do you want to join us?~ Gena seems to consider that, a moment, nodding slowly. "Da. If is not improper." He seems quite serious, for once. "She would not have asked you if it were," smiles Rathenhope to Gena, but looks to Scheur for confirmation of this. Ruin nods. "Scheur doesn't make offers she doesn't mean," he says. "But as we're none of us Vollistan height...?" He looks at Scheur. "...I could take the marks off the robes?" he offers, tentatively. "I don't think...identifiers... are appropriate, but the robes themselves would do?" Alandra stands still a sober expression on her face. She listens to the conversation a moment longer. ~You're not /adult/ Vollistan height, no. But we have robes that will fit; sometimes, children have to mourn as well,~ Scheur says. ~They might still be a bit long, but they should fit better than adult robes would.~ She nods to Ruin, though, ~But yes, that would be alright.~ Gennadiy blinks at that. "Children's .. robes." THe thought most definitely strikes him - but he does hide a smile. Instead, quite seriously, he just nods. "Thank you, madam." "How long's a bit long?" asks Rathenhope suspiciously. "I'd rather not trip over in the middle of a funeral. That would be embarrassing." Ruin heads into the stateroom, waving Rath off. "I've got robes," he says, pulling a swiss army knife out of a pocket. "Just give me a few minutes to perform cosmetic surgery on the blasted things...." and he vanishes into the stateroom. "Discussing the funeral?" Alandra asks. Volouscheur considers, ~On you? They'd be normal length, Rath. They'd be a bit short on Ruin, actually.~ She shrugs and then nods to Alandra, ~Yes.~ Gennadiy fishes at the neck of his T-shirt, tugging out a small golden crucifix. He actually raises it to his lips, then lets it dangle, asking.. "Will need to borrow one, da? And have no problem looking rediculous if is necessary." Rathenhope chuckles after Ruin, shaking his head slowly. "Who'd ever thought I'd wear the Watcher's uniform." To Rathenhope: ~Shh!~ Scheur murmurs. ~Ruin doesn't want us using that name around Alandra until he's sure she's truly trustworthy.~ Ruin returns from the stateroom, wearing a robe that fits him perfectly - a hooded robe such as monks might wear, if monks wore a rather dark blue. It bears no mark or insignia, though it does have a few loose threads. "Nobody is," he says flatly, his arms full of similar robes. "They were handy. And dark blue is the right color, I think, for a Vollistan funeral. If their auras are anything to judge by." He offers these out to the human complement. "Just put them on over your clothes and it should work all right. I've taken off all the marks. They're just nice robes." "May I go too?" Alandra asks solomnly, "I know I didn't know your uncle, but I would like to be there as your friend," She says to Volouscheur. Volouscheur nods to Alandra, ~You're welcome to come along, yes.~ She waits for people to don the robes, glowing blue-green. Gennadiy does just that, thieving one from Ruin when it's offered, and going through the process of tugging it on (then stopping, remembering his jacket, taking that off, and trying again). Rathenhope takes a robe from Ruin, looking far more sheepish now, an eyebrow raised to Scheur as he tries on the robe. To Volouscheur: Rathenhope thinks in the general direction of Scheur. 'No one told me! Was there a memo?' To Rathenhope: Scheur offers a mental shrug, ~I thought Ruin told you! Or maybe it slipped his mind.~ Ruin offers the last robe to Alandra. "Dark blue is...grief, I think, or sorrow, in most auras," he says. Once his arms are free, he reaches to the cord of beads that tie back his hair, and undoes it - not a cord at all, but a necklace of russian jade beads, a chotki. He tugs up the hood over his hair, the beads between his hands. "I have my father's faith, at least." Alandra accepts the robe and puts it on. She nods her readiness. To Volouscheur: 'Well.... he didn't,' is the mental sigh of Rathenhope. Volouscheur nods to Ruin, ~Sorrow, yes.~ She shifts slightly, aura fading to a dark blue that - yes - matches the robes quite nicely. ~If we're all ready, then?~ To Rathenhope: A feeling of comfort from Scheur. ~Probably slipped his mind,~ she murmurs. Gennadiy nods, glancing at Ruin, and limping forward. "Da." To Volouscheur: Rathenhope hmms mentally, 'well... she didn't seem to notice. Perhaps Ruin will postpone my smacking for another day' "I'm ready," says Rathenhope, still looking quite sheepish about something. The robes seem to fit him quite well, with just a little bit trailing. Volouscheur leads the way out of the main cabin and onwards, to Radiance. (They travel to Radiance.) ---- Centre Plaza - Vollista - :The cavern is formed from a large, airy, asymmetrical flaw in the surrounding pink-streaked granite rock. Low at the north end, the ceiling of rock lifts away until it arches down into the south wall of the cavern nearly a hundred feet above the abstract spirals of floor mosaics. :The south wall itself is pockmarked with graceful balconies and windows as it falls back to the plaza floor, most glassless and hung instead with fluttering curtains or intricate tapestries. The flickering lights of Vollistans within shine through many of these, and the occasional conversation takes place in either Volspak or tortured Terran Standard between the occupant of a balcony and someone below. :The plaza floor tends to be rather full at all hours of the day and night as Vollistans and the occasional alien flow over the mosaics and around the occasional fountain set into the floor. Conversational groupings form, linger, and break up again as the individuals that create them disappear into one of the many exits from this central area. A very low murmur of conversation fills the area, muted into incoherency just as the blended glow of many bright bodies mingles into a white shimmer which lights the place. The telepathically sensitive will note a similar hum on the mental level. Wed Jan 03 22:41:01 3007 Volouscheur leads the way through the caves, her aura and the robes getting murmurs from those they pass, as well as a bit of space. After some distance, she leads the way to a more secluded area, a couple of blue sigils above and to either side of the archway leading in. A small group of blue-robed Vollistans waits, one waving to Scheur as the crew approaches. Ruin follows Scheur silently, the green chotki beads between his laced fingers and the hood of his robe hiding his face as he leads the rest of the crew after her. Alandra follows silently behind Ruin. The blue robed Sivadian follows after Ruin and Scheur, his head slightly bowed in respect. Gennadiy simply limps gamely with the rest, keeping pace, finally reaching to pull his own hood up, smoothing out rumples in the fabric. Rathenhope follows behind all the others, totally silent, just like the rest. "~How bad is it,~" one of the waiting Vollistans calls to Scheur. Volouscheur shrugs, ~I don't know yet, Mother. But...he was..cut open after he died.~ A ripple of orchid washes over her - and the other Vollistans shudder, murmuring softly. One frowns, but notes, "Vollista will accept him, whatever shape..the remains might be in." Ruin waits, still. He doesn't turn his head as he watches. He isn't tense, but there is a purity of stillness there. Leodhais crosses his arms, just staring in front of him, watching, waiting. He seems to be standing up a little straighter than usual, but not rigid to the point of discomfort. With the faint -tik- of metal, Gena limps over to stand beside, and a bit behind, Ruin - simply .. watching, expression sober. Rathenhope pulls up beside the rest of them, listening and watching with care, his face carefully neutral. The Vollistan that frowned, but said that Vollista will accept Nait gestures, "Well, let's get going." She bows to the crew, "Welcome. Thank you for sharing this ceremony with us." The greeting is repeated softly by the rest, Scheur saying calmly, ~I bring one who has left the path we see and gone on to the ones out of view. Will you aid me, in ensuring that he is comfortable, on those paths, and that the Pair will look kindly on him, when he is judged?~ Ruin slants a look at Scheur at this, evidently waiting for some sign as to whether he and the others might have to do something. Leodhais continues to wait, watching Scheur for cues. He shifts his weight slighly, uncrossing his arms, and bowing back to the Vollistan that welcomed them. "Thank you for having us," he replies softly. Gennadiy stays, for once, still and patient, acknowledging the welcome with a simple nod. Rathenhope raises an eyebrow, but still says nothing, holding himself tall, firstly for the occasion, secondly to keep the robe from trailing. It seems that they do. The group says, "~We will aid you, Sister, for he was a child of Volir, like any of us.~" Volouscheur and the group look at the crew, Scheur murmuring, ~You don't have to repeat exactly that.~ Which is good, because apparently Ruin would rather use his own words. "Blessed are they whom thou hast chosen and taken, O Lord," he murmurs quietly. "Their memory is from generation to generation." "Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis," Leodhais says in a soft, almost lyrical voice. Gena actually steps forward and, oddly, reaches up to touch Ruin's shoulder for a moment, chiming in after the other man finishes, oddly careful around his accent, "...Their souls shall dwell amid good things." Rathenhope modifies the words slightly, but not as much as the others. "I will aid you, friend, for he was close to your heart," he says quietly. Alandra looks at 'Scheur, "I too will help you, friend," she says softly. Volouscheur smiles at everyone, ~I thank you all, and gratefully accept your offers of help.~ The priest (that'd be the one who frowned, earlier) nods, "Have the remains been cleansed?~ Scheur nods, ~They were washed yesterday, Sister.~ Ruin looks a little blank at this. Evidently body-bits being washed by anybody in the past whenever is news. He shakes his head slightly and shifts focus. "...Blessed are the undefiled in the way, who walk in the law of the Lord," he murmurs. Leodhais remains silent, waiting, watching. He glances at Ruin, and then at Scheur again for more cues. Gennadiy murmers, softly, standing to the side - "O Savior, save me." His words are quiet, simply joining Ruin, softly. Rathenhope says nothing, just watching, curiousity evident in his eyes. Alandra watches and remains silent. The group murmurs softly, "~Vollista, be bountiful in your mercy. Volir, leaven the hand of judgement with loving-kindness. Volaissandrelle, smile upon him...~" and they start to lead the way into the cavern, Scheur following behind the priestess and murmuring along with everyone else. "We pray for the repose of the soul of the servant of God, Volissenait, who has fallen asleep, and that thou pardon him all his offenses both voluntary and involuntary," is Ruin's murmured prayer. Leodhais merely crosses himself, and then follows after Scheur and the rest of the procession quietly. "Lord, have mercy." Quietly, Gena limps along next to Ruin. Alandra crosses herself also, and follows behind. There's an extra voice in the chorus, suddenly, although the words it speaks aren't quite audible. Like the others, it's a Vollistan voice - but this one isn't speaking Standard or Volspak. It's speaking, for those who would recognize the sounds of the language, Naliese. The words aren't quite coherent, though, nearly a mumble. To Leodhais, Volouscheur and Rathenhope: The voice /might/ - just /might/ sound familiar. It'd be hard to pin down who it sounds like, though. And now probably isn't the time to sit and ponder such matters over a cup of tea... The group seems startled at the sudden addition. But everyone - including Scheur, who looks puzzled - soldiers on, continuing onwards into the cavern. Tunnels can be seen, most of them partly or fully sealed; each tunnel has a glyph over it and to each side - and each glyph, for anyone paying attention, is different. Leodhais blinks, tilting his head slightly at the slight difference in the chorus as they walk on, somewhat puzzled. He also notes the glyphs above, committing the general shape to memory. Gennadiy murmers softly, still - limping gamely with the procession. "That the Lord God may make their souls to dwell where the righteous repose. O Lord, have mercy." Alandra follows, she too looks at the tunnels and the glyphs, but says nothing. The group leads onwards, turning into a tunnel near the end of the cavern. There's a small pile of rocks - about knee-high to a Vollistan - beside the entrance to this tunnel. Like the rest, there's a glyph at the top and to the sides of this tunnel. Leodhais glances at the small pile of rocks, which comes roughly half way up his body, so he spots it. He looks at the glyph, committing that one to memory too, and moves on, following the crowd. "The mercies of God, the kingdom of heaven, and the forgiveness of their sins, let us ask of Christ, our immortal King and our God." Gena murmurs still. Alandra follows the group, also noticing the glyphs as she passes them. Inside the tunnel is a ledge, apparently hand-carved. A deep blue cloth is folded on the ledge and a stone bowl, along with tall, white candles are also set on the ledge. What appear to be candle-holders are carved into the walls. The priestess and the one Scheur addressed as Mother start to put the candles into the holders, the priestess pulling out a small vial and pouring a fluid into the bowl. She adds a wick, while Scheur and one of the other Vollistans unfold the cloth and then Scheur starts to open the cooler and remove the body parts from it. Leodhais watches the ceremony closely, blinking several times rapidly, as Scheur takes out body parts. Gennadiy simply falls silent, watching the ceremony, now. He mouths words, but keeps his voice to himself. Alandra watches, unblinking, but feels a small shiver run up her back as 'Scheur begins taking the body parts from the cooler. She remains silent through all of this. Volouscheur doesn't seem much happier - nor does anyone else - about the body parts. Tears track down Scheur's face slowly and she places the body parts on the cloth, putting them in as close to an anatomically correct position as possible. Leodhais continues watching in silence, nodding his head in respect towards the preparation of the body. Gennadiy does not visibly react, but his voice becomes faintly audible, "Lord, have mercy. Lord, have mercy." He simply repeats it, slow and soft, as the ceremony continues. Alandra continues to watch, keeping her head held high, and her back straight in her familiar posture. She feels tears falling from her eyes as she watches Volouscheur placing the body parts. The wick is lit, as are the candles. The priestess pulls out a small paint brush, as well as what looks like a pot of white paint. Once the cooler is empty, Volouscheur stands, one of the other Vollistans wrapping the cloth around the remains. Once the remains are covered, the priestess starts to paint glyphs onto the cloth. "O God of spirits and of all flesh, who hast trampled down death and overthrown the Devil, and given life to thy world, do thou, the same Lord, give rest to the souls of thy servant who has fallen asleep," Gena speaks, softly, "in a place of light, in a place of verdure, in a place of repose, whence all sickness, sorrow, and sighing have fled away." Alandra feels the tears falling faster. She remains standing straight, however, a stoney look on her face. She watches silently as the body is covered and observes the drawing of the glyphs. After the candles are lit and the cloth is covered with a number of glyphs, the paint and brush are put away. ~"Vollista, smile on him. Volir, lead him to a path that is filled with good things.."~ murmur the group. And then they exit the tunnel. Once everyone is outside, the Vollistans start to place the rocks in the entrance of the tunnel, filling it. Gennadiy moves outside with the group, turning to look back at the tunnel, saying, softly, "For thou art the Resurrection, and the Life, and the Repose of thy servant, who have fallen asleep, O Christ our God, and unto thee do we send up glory together with thy Father, who is without beginning, and thine all-holy, and good, and life-creating Spirit, now and ever, and unto ages of ages." He reaches up to hold the tiny cross through his robes, glancing over to Alandra, and offering a comforting smile. Seeing the look from Gennadiy, Alandra smiles wanely to let him know she is ok, then pulls her hood foreward a little more and wipes the tears away hoping nobody else saw. She then watches silently as the rocks are placed. Considering how many rocks it takes to get a pile that's knee-high to a Vollistan, the pile gets shifted fairly quickly. Once the tunnel is sealed thus, Scheur says to the crew, ~The Rememberance will be at the bar if you want to join us.~ category: Classic Vollistan logs category: Classic Vollista logs Category: Ghost Files